Rena Sendou
Rena Sendou, also known as Remiel is a fictional character in the manga series Getbackers. She's first introduced as one of the five fallen archangels chosen by Lucifer at the Divine Design and later became one of the best friends of the Get Backers working at the Honky Tonk along with Natsumi. She's the Archangel Guider of Souls of the Apocalypse. Background Rena was abused by her step-father and her mother never listened to her. She told her mother to leave that man to which she only replied "don't call him that man". Manga Divine Design Arc Remiel is first introduced with his friends Uriel and Raguel in their hideout commenting on Sariel and Gabriel actions against the Get Backers surprised by how Ban Mido and Himiko Kudo were able to escape Lucifer and Sariel. As Gabriel fails to get Ban Mido, shes asks who's going to take the Lightning Lord which Raguel and Remiel replies that is going to be Gabriel to make up his previous mistake. When Sariel arrives and starts confronting Ban, Remiel presents herself against Himiko asking her if she likes dolls. Himiko hears voices belonging to the dolls and Remiel tells her that one is her tutor and the other is "kind" step father. She releases her archangels card and starts fighting Himiko. Himiko tells her that her mother is looking for her but she replies that her mom might be only looking for the souls in her dolls, even though she doesn't understand her. Remiel tells her she will live with Lucifer in her own created world with only dolls that won't hurt her. She summons a dolls army that starts attacking Himiko but she's able to burn all the dolls thanks to her card. Himiko is able to strike Remiel with her illusion scent and releasing them from the upper reality. Remiel stays in a deep sleep and when Ban arrives, he looks on her cursed claw mark and tells Himiko they have to retrieve her guardian card if they want them to live. They leave Rena at the Honky Tonk to rest with Gabriel, Natsuki and Paul. As Lucifer is defeated by Ban, Lucifer frees them from the cursed claw mark. At the end, Remiel, now known as Rena, doesn't return at her house and decides to stay working at the Honky Tonk with his new friends. Other Arcs She always appears in the upcoming arcs. She's always at Honky Tonk amused with Natsuki and Paul; worried about Ban and Ginji's missions. Abilities *'Precognition': as stated by Maria Noches, Remiel has visions of the future. Soul Manipulation *'Soul Stealing': she can steal the souls of her enemies and traps them within her dolls. *'Living Dolls Army': Remiel can summons dozens of her dolls as if they were living things and orders them to attack her enemies as seen during her battle against Himiko. Divine Design Card *'Angel of Apocalypse': as one of the archangels, her card is one of the strongest which granted her more power to her abilities. Category:Characters Category:Female